Thus the Diamond Dogs are Hired
by MagicalGeek
Summary: After the Guns of the Patriots Incident, PMCs continue to grow one of them is the Diamond Dogs. AU: Diamond Dogs PMC didn't became Outer Haven 1995 but it split, Venom Snake and Quiet, who was cured, had a son who took over.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: File and Brief History

* * *

Inspired by Victory or Sovngarde or Soldiers Without Sense and Para Bellum

Metal Gear mix with GATE and Rainbow Six Siege

* * *

"To make the world a better place." Normal talking/Radio call

'To make the world a better place.' Thoughts

{To make the world a better place.} Radio chatter

 **"To make the world a better place."** Loudspeaker

* * *

 **"History is written by the victor. History is filled with liars. Cause all you need to change the world is one good lie and a river of blood."**

 **\- Captain John Price.**

* * *

 **Peace, Prosperity, Security -** **Motto of the United Nations**

* * *

The Private Military Company Diamond Dogs has been around since the last stages of the Cold War it's been known as a Neutral force, not East nor West. They providing armed or unarmed combat, combat support, security or security advisory services, escort, bodyguard service and training.

 **1\. Command Structure**

The command structure of the Private Military Company Diamond Dogs is based under the US Army or NATO Forces with Ranks and Pay-grade using the NATO standard rank scale.

 **2\. Infrastructure**

The Diamond Dogs maintains various oil rig and it's headquarters is located near the Seychelles off the eastern coast of Africa near international waters, the rig serves as the headquarters of the organization and as a major trading hub for the entire Eastern hemisphere. The rig is built in the hexagonal pattern made famous by former P.M.C. "Militaires San Frontieres" and is believed to have been designed by veterans of that organization.

 **3\. Equipment**

Personal Equipment/Gear:

The Diamond Dogs has a variety of Equipment/Gear from East and West, mostly military surplus or recently bought equipment many are also locally made equipment, their vehicles are usually colored Stark White with black or UN blue UN symbols or standard camouflage with Stark White UN symbols. Their Vests and Helmets are usually UN Blue, in Combat situations those are change to UN Flags or Bassards

Balaclava

SP Headgear - Balaclava with extra protection to prevent head injuries. Worn by Diamond Dogs members in the field

HP Headgear - Balaclava with integrated helmet for even better protection. Used either in the field or on FOB's with Level 5 Battle Dress or Sneaking Suits equipped.

AN/PRC-148 MBITR

Comtac II

H-250/U Handset

Utility SPIE (Special Patrol Insertion/Extraction) Harness

IIFS (Integrated Individual Fighting System) Tactical Load Bearing/Carrying Vest, also known as the LBV-88 or M-1988 LBV

ALICE (All-Purpose Lightweight Individual Carrying Equipment) load bearing system

US LC-1 Individual Equipment Belt Suspenders

US LC-2 Individual Equipment Belt w/ QR (Quick-Release) Buckle Hello

US M1956 Universal Ammo Pouch

US LC-1 Small Arms Ammunition Case

US 1-Quart Plastic Canteen w/ LC-1 Canteen Cover

US M1967 Nylon Field Pack (Butt Pack)

Bianchi M12 Universal Holster w/ Drop Leg Extender

US LC-1 Field Pack - medium

US LC-1 Field Pack - large

US LC-1 Field Pack Frame

US LC-1 Cargo Support Shelf

M1 Helmet replica locally made out of Kevlar and other Ballistic Meterials

PASGT Helmet

HSGI High Speed Low Drag Suspenders

Eagle Industries Rhodesian Recon Vest (RRV)

Eagle Industries Drop Leg Thigh Panel

Eagle Industries Universal Molle Holster

Eagle Industries Rappelling Harness

Eagle Industries CIRAS (Land)

Eagle Industries War Belt

Eagle Industries Double M4 Pouch

Eagle Industries Modular Mag Panel

Eagle Industries Admin Pouch

Eagle Industries Grenade Pouch

Eagle Industries 40mm Grenade Pouch

Eagle Industries Double Magazine Pouch

Eagle Industries Double Magazine Pouch with Kydex Inserts

Eagle Industries MBITR Pouch

Eagle Industries Flashbang Pouch

Eagle Industries IFAK/Med Pouch

HSGI EOD Pouch

Condor MA11 Molle Utility Pouch

Safariland 6004

Vertx Tactical Pants (Khaki)

Bolle T/X-800

Protec A-Bravo Halfshell

Mechanix Gloves (Coyote)

BDUs

ACUs

AQUA LUNG – COMBAT SWIMMER HARNESS

SEALs Floating Harness

CIRAS Vest

MOLLE Vest

Tactical Chest Harness

Mk 4 Osprey body armour Vest

Tactical Plate Carrier Vest

Various Kevlar Vests and Body Armor

Army Combat Boots

Sneaking Suit

Gas Mask

Self-contained breathing apparatus

Riot Helmet

Ballistic Riot Armor with neck protectors, knee pads, shoulder pauldrons and upper arm guards, thigh piece and groin protector ()

Ballistic Riot shields

High-impact polycarbonate Riot shields

NBC Suit

CBRN Protection Suit

Hazmat suit

MOPP Suit

Melee weapons:

1\. Baton or Truncheon

2\. Machetes

3\. Bayonets

3\. Combat Knifes

Firearms:

The Diamond Dogs has a variety of Firearms from Western weapons to Eastern weapons.

Assault Rifle:

1\. M16A2 Assault Rifle (Standard Issue to new recruits before and after MOS training)

2\. T65K2 Assault Rifle (Standard Issue to new recruits after MOS training, locally made)

3\. Daewoo K2 Assault Rifle

4\. M16A3 Assault Rifle

5\. T91 M Assault Rifle/Carbine

6\. M4A1 Carbine

7\. AN-94 Assault rifle

8\. Daewoo K2 Assault rifle

9\. Steyr AUG Assault rifle

10\. FAMAS G2 Assault rifle

11\. HS Produkt VHS Assault rifle

12\. AKM Assault Rifle

13\. AK-74 Assault Rifle

14\. AK-101 Assault Rifle

15\. AK-102 Assault Rifle/Carbine

16\. AK-102/AK-103/AK-103-1/AK-103-2/AK-104/AK-105 Assault Rifle/Carbine

17\. AMD 65

18\. FAMAS G2 Assault Rifle

19\. FN FNC Assault Rifle

20\. FN F2000 Assault Rifle/Carbine

21\. FN SCAR-L Assault Rifle/Carbine

22\. SIG SG 550 Assault Rifle

23\. SG 553 Assault Rifle/Carbine

24\. G36 Assault Rifle/Carbine

25\. Beretta ARX-160

26\. Australian International Arms M10-B2 (Australian remake of the Short Magazine Lee-Enfield with M14 Magazines in 7.62x51mm NATO) with Picatinny rails Carbine

27\. Australian International Arms M10-A1 Rifle (Australian remake of the Short Magazine Lee-Enfield No. 5 Mk I Jungle Carbine with AK-47 Magazines in 7.62×39mm Russian) with Picatinny rails Carbine

28\. SVG-76 (Locally build AK-74 chambered in 5.56 NATO)

29\. AM MRS-4 (Locally build Rifle and draws design influences from the Beretta SCP-70/90, the Imbel MD 97, the FN FNC, the SR 88, the Daewoo K2, and the Gwinn Firearms Bushmaster Rife)

30\. AM MRS-4R (Locally build SAR-80 style Rifle utilize features of the FN FAL, Daewoo K2, and the SAR-80 and an M16A2 carrying handle

Battle Rifle:

1\. FN FAL Battle Rifle

2\. M14 Battle Rifle

3\. Springfield Armory M1A SOCOM 16 Battle Rifle/Carbine

4\. G3 Battle Rifle

5\. PTR-91 Battle Rifle (A Copy of the G3 Battle Rifle)

6\. FN SCAR-H Battle Rifle/Carbine

7\. DSArms SA58 OSW Carbine Battle Rifle/Carbine

8\. Kel-Tec RFB

9\. Ohio Ordnance Heavy Combat Assault Rifle (Modernized version of the World War II Browning Automatic Rifle 1918 by Ohio Ordnance Works, Inc) Battle Rifle

10\. Australian International Arms M10 Rifle No. 4 Mk IV (Australian remake of the Short Magazine Lee-Enfield with M14 Magazines in 7.62x51mm NATO) with Picatinny rails Bolt Action Battle Rifle

11\. Springfield Armory M1 Garand (A Clone of the Original M1 Garand) Battle Rifle

12\. UN-ARC (Locally build Battle Rifle influenced mainly by the FN FAL, SIG SG 542 charging handle on ejection port, and G3-esque diopter sights and magazine well.

Sniper Rifle:

1\. Arctic Warfare Police

2\. Arctic Warfare Magnum

3\. M21 Sniper Weapon System

4\. SVD Dragunov

5\. PSG1A1

6\. MSG90

7\. Heckler & Koch SR9 (Both SR9T and SR9TC Variants)

8\. M82A1 Barrett .50 Cal

9\. M82A2 Barrett .50 Cal

10\. M82A1M Barrett .50 Cal

11\. M107 Barrett .50 Cal

12\. M107A1 Barrett .50 Cal

13\. M107CQ Barrett .50 Cal

14\. Australian International Arms M10B2 rifle (Australian remake of the Short Magazine Lee-Enfield with M14 Magazines in 7.62x51mm NATO) with Scope and Bipod

15\. AM MRS-71/73 (Locally build Sniper Rifle modeled heavily on the Heckler & Koch MSG90 with the heavy barrel from the PSG-1, MRS-71 is a 7.62mm variant, MRS-73 is a 5.56mm variant)

Submachine Gun:

1\. Heckler & Koch MP5

2\. Colt 9mm SMG

3\. Scorpion EVO 3

4\. FAMAE SAF

5\. Heckler & Koch UMP

6\. KRISS Vector

7\. PP-91 KEDR

8\. SR-2 Veresk

9\. Brügger & Thomet MP9

10\. Uzi

11\. Saab Bofors Dynamics CBJ-MS

12\. Walther MP

13\. FN P90

14\. M3 submachine gun

15\. Carl Gustav M/45

16\. Smith & Wesson M76

17\. Vityaz-SN

18\. Bizon-2-01

19\. Beretta M12

20\. Sterling SMG

21\. Walther MPL (Locally nade borrow design elements from the MP5 series, such as the matte black finish, iron sights, retractable stock or PDW-style folding stock.)

Personal Defense Weapon/Machine Pistol:

1\. Heckler & Koch MP7

2\. Knight's Armament Company PDW

3\. PP-2000

4\. Škorpion vz. 61

Shotgun:

1\. Remington 870

2\. Mossberg 590A1

3\. Benelli M4 Super 90

4\. Saiga-12

5\. Franchi SPAS-12

6\. Remington 1100

7\. KAC Masterkey

8\. M26 Modular Accessory Shotgun System

Machine Guns:

1\. Kalashnikov PKM

2\. RPK

3\. RPK-74

4\. M60 machine gun

5\. MG3

6\. GE M134 Minigun

7\. Heckler & Koch HK21

8\. Heckler & Koch HK11

9\. FN MAG

10\. FN Minimi

Handgun/Sidearm

1\. Browning Hi-Power

2\. Glock Gen 3

4\. FN FNP

5\. P226 Navy

6\. Heckler & Koch Mark 23

7\. Heckler & Koch USP

8\. Taurus PT92

9\. Beretta 92FS

10\. 1911 Series

11\. Makarov PM/Makarov PMM

12\. Beretta Px4 Storm

13\. Daewoo K5

14\. MP-443 Grach

15\. FN Five-seven

16\. GSh-18

17\. CZ 75 BD/ BD POLICE

18\. CZ 75 P-01

19\. CZ 75 P-07 DUTY

20\. CZ 75 SP-01 Shadow/Phantom

21\. Taurus PT92

22\. SIG-Sauer P226 E2

23\. Desert Eagle

24\. Smith & Wesson Model 10 HB

25\. Smith & Wesson Model 67

26\. Smith & Wesson Model 66

27\. Smith & Wesson Model 37 Airweight

28\. Smith & Wesson Model 327 Performance Center M&P R8 with an integral accessory rail/Smith & Wesson Model 327 Performance Center TRR8

29\. Springfield Armory XD

30\. SIG-Sauer P220R

Recoilless rifle or Light Anti-Tank Weapon or Rocket-propelled grenade:

1\. AT4

2\. RPG-7

3\. RPG-29

4\. M72 LAW

5\. RPG-18

6\. RPG-22

7\. RPG-27

8\. RPG-26

9\. FGM-148 Javelin

10\. FIM-92 Stinger

11\. Carl Gustav M3

12\. Panzerfaust 3

13\. M47 Dragon

Grenade launcher:

1\. M203 grenade launcher

2\. M320 Grenade Launcher Module

3\. Mk 13 Enhanced Grenade Launcher Module

4\. Heckler & Koch AG36

5\. GP-25

6\. M79 grenade launcher

7\. Milkor MGL

8\. Heckler & Koch GMG

9\. Mk 19 grenade launcher

10\. AGS-17

11\. SB LAG 40

12\. AGS-30

13\. Denel Y3 AGL

14\. Heckler & Koch HK69A1

15\. Type 87 grenade launcher

16\. China Lake grenade launcher

17\. Heckler & Koch XM25

Explosives:

1\. M67 hand grenade

2\. M26 hand grenade

3\. RGD-5 hand grenade

4\. AN/M14 incendiary grenade

5\. LU 216 hand grenade

6\. Mecar M72 hand grenade

7\. F1 grenade (Russia)

8\. M18A1 Claymore directional anti-personnel mine

9\. MON-50 directional anti-personnel mine

10\. MON-200 directional anti-personnel mine

11\. M15 mine anti-tank mine

12\. M112 C4 Demolition Charge

13\. Breach Charge

14\. RGD-5 hand grenade

15\. Semtex

Non Lethal:

1\. Schermuly Training Grenade

2\. Sting-Ball Grenade

3\. M7 CS gas grenade

4\. M84 stun grenade

5\. M83 Smoke Grenade

6\. Model 7290 flashbang grenade

7\. S.G. Satchel

8\. S.G. Mine

9\. Federal Gas Riot Gun

10\. ARWEN 37

11\. Beretta XM9 fitted with a suppressor and loaded with tranquilizer rounds

12\. Ruger Mk. II fires tranquilizer rounds and has grips with a built-in laser sight and what appears to be a carbon-fibre barrel / upper receiver.

13\. Mosin Nagant sniper rifle with a paratrooper stock and pistol grip modified to only fire tranquilizer darts

14\. Mk 22 Mod 0 "Hush Puppy" modified into a tranquilizer gun

15\. EZ Gun

16\. Taurus PT92 Luison a modified Taurus PT92 equipped with a custom suppressor with High power tranquilizer gun.

17\. Sleep Grenade

18\. Chaff Grenade

19\. MRS-73 NL tranquiliser version

20\. UN-ARC non-lethal variant

Diamond Dogs use the Kit system to equip their personnel, all personnel are equipped with Hand Grenades and Smoke Grenades.

1\. Assault: The Assault kit is equipped with an assault rifle or an all-kit weapon with an Grenade Launcher as an attachment, first aid kit and a handgun or a Personal Defense Weapon/Machine Pistol, they sometimes also use Riot Shields to augment their tactics when the situation calls for it.

2\. Engineer: The Engineer kit equipped with carbines or an shotguns depending on user preference, an anti-tank kit, vehicle repair kit and a handgun or a Personal Defense Weapon/Machine Pistol.

3\. Recon: The Recon kit is equipped with a Designated Marksman Rifle, SOFLAM laser designator, C4 charges and a handgun.

4\. Support: The Support kit is equipped with a Light Machine Gun or a Squad Automatic Weapon, Ammunition Boxes, C4 charges and a handgun or a Personal Defense Weapon/Machine Pistol some even carried the M224 Mortar for fire support.

5\. Medic: The Medic kit is equipped with carbines, two pieces of lifesaving gear: the medkit and a defibrillator and a handgun or a Personal Defense Weapon/Machine Pistol.

6\. Anti-Tank: The Anti-Tank kit is equipped with carbines or a submachine gun, an anti-tank kit, a Recoilless rifle or Light Anti-Tank Weapon or Rocket-propelled grenade, and a handgun or a Personal Defense Weapon/Machine Pistol.

7\. Sniper: The Sniper kit is equipped with sniper rifle, a suppressed Carbine or submachine gun or a Personal Defense Weapon/Machine Pistol, Claymore anti-personnel mines and a suppressed handgun or a Personal Defense Weapon/Machine Pistol.

8\. Security Operator: The Security Operator is a mixture of the Assault/Medic, equipped with an assault rifle or a submachine gun or a carbines two pieces of lifesaving gear: the medkit and a defibrillator, first aid kit and a handgun or a Personal Defense Weapon/Machine Pistol.

9\. Security Enforcer: The Security Enforcer is a mixture of the Assault/Support equipped with high-caliber battle rifles, heavy carbines, submachine gun, and shotguns, they are also sometimes equipped with the riot shield and C4 explosive when the situation is called for.

Armor:

A collection of various Armored Fighting Vehicles and Tanks from Western to Eastern design some are even prototypes they manage to build.

Main Battle Tanks:

1\. Ti-67s Israeli designation for the modified and upgraded T-54 fitted with the 105 mm Main Gun, new communications equipment, modified commander's seat, new gunner's seat, American Detroit Diesel 8V-71T engine, new semi-automatic hydromechanical transmission equipped with a torque convertergun stabilization system, installation of a computerized fire control system, low-profile commander's cupola, IR detectors, Image-intensifier night vision equipment for the commander, gunner and driver, a fire detection and suppression system, electrical systems, infantry tank-telephone on the rear of the hull, exhaust outlet angled upwards, air-conditioning system, new turret basket, extensive external stowage, modernized driver's station including replacement of tillers by a steering wheel, new final drives, new all-internal fuel system and improved suspension. (Bought from the Israeli Defense Force)

2\. Sabra an extensively upgraded M60 Patton tank developed by Israel Military Industries. (Bought from the Israeli Defense Force)

3\. Tiran-6 Israeli designation for the modified and upgraded ex-Syrian T-62s Main Gun (designated as Tiran-6A1), Fitted with a laser rangefinder and thermal imaging sight for the gunner, fitted with new communications equipment, reactive armor tiles fitted to the hull and turret, air-conditioning system, electrical systems, infantry tank-telephone on the rear of the hull, exhaust outlet angled upwards, the engine was replaced by a General Motors 8V-71T diesel engine, a flat plate bustle rack added to the turret rear, two stowage bins (one on the right of the turret and other one on the rear of the turret), a larger headlight bracket on the glacis plate and pintle mounts for machine guns on the turret roof in front of each hatch. (Bought from the Israeli Defense Force)

4\. M60-2000 Main Battle Tank or 120S, is a modernized M60 Patton main battle tank by General Dynamics Land Systems.

5\. Magach 6 Israeli designation for the modified and upgraded M60 Patton fitted with low profile Urdan low profile cupola, upgraded communication suite, a 750 hp diesel engine Continental AVDS-1790-2A with Allison CD-850-6 transmission and reactive armor. (Bought from the Israeli Defense Force)

6\. M60A1 Patton Main Battle Tank. (Bought from the United States Military)

7\. Leopard 1A5 Main Battle Tank. (Bought from Germany)

8\. Leopard 1A6 modified Leopard 1A5 fitted with the 120 mm Main Gun. (Some are Upgraded)

9\. Sho't Kal Alef/Bet/Gimel/Dalet Israeli designation for the modified and upgraded Centurion Main Battle Tank fitted with the 105 mm Main Gun, the Continental AVDS-1790-2A diesel engine and the Allison CD850-6 transmission.

10\. AMX-30 Main Battle Tanks and variants. (Bought from the French, Spanish and Chilean Military)

11\. M60 Super Patton (Super 60) Main Battle Tanks. (Build from damage M60 Pattons or captured M60 Patton.)

12\. FV4030/4 Challenger 1 Main Battle Tank. (Bought from the British)

13\. Stridsvagn 103 Main Battle Tank. (Bought from the Sweden)

14\. M1 Abrams Main Battle Tank. (Bought from the United States Military)

15\. Leopard 2A4/A5 Main Battle Tank. Leopard 2A4 upgraded upgraded with AMAP composite armour and towards the rear with slat armour by IBD & ST Kinetics in Singapore. (Bought from Germany)

16\. Merkava Mark III Main Battle Tank. (Bought from the Israeli Defense Force)

17\. T-72M Main Battle Tank. (Bought from Russia)

18\. TT77 NOSOROG locally build by the Diamond Dogs based on T-72, a Soviet main battle tank that was optimized for mass production, as well as the T-80 and the IS-3 Heavy Tank.

19\. M84A MAGLOADER locally build by the Diamond Dogs based on a mishmash of various Western/NATO tank designs, taking cues from the M1 Abrams, Challenger 1, Merkava and Leopard 2 fitted with the 105 mm or 120 mm.

20\. MBT-70/KPz 70 Main Battle Tank, locally build by the Diamond Dogs using various concepts and blueprints making it the cheapest on their arsenal, fitted with the German 140 mm smoothbore Main Gun, the 20mm Rh 202 autocannon is replaced by the GECAL 50 or GAU-19 50. Cal minigun.

Light Tanks/Assault gun/Reconnaissance vehicle/Armored car:

1\. M41 Walker Bulldog Light Tank. (Bought from the various countries many from the Brazilian Military)

2\. AMX 10 RC French Armored car. (Bought from the French Military)

3\. M1128 Mobile Gun System Assault gun. (Bought from the United States Military)

4\. M8 Armored Gun System, locally build by the Diamond Dogs using various concepts and blueprints making it the cheapest on their arsenal, fitted with the 90 mm Main Gun or the original 105 mm Main Gun.

5\. FV101 Scorpion Reconnaissance vehicle, the Scorpion 90 variant fitted with the with the long-barrelled Cockerill Mk3 M-A1 90mm gun. (Bought from the Belgian and New Zealand Military)

6\. Stingray Light Tank. (Bought from United States)

7\. Infanterikanonvagn 91 light tank. (Bought from the Sweden)

8\. Spähpanzer Luchs (SpPz 2 Luchs A2 variant) Reconnaissance vehicle. (Bought from Germany)

9\. STOUT IFV-FS Stryker APC/M1128 Mobile Gun System with B1 Centauro or AMX 10 RC turret and 105mm Main Gun.

Tank Destroyer:

1\. Kanonenjagdpanzer Tank Destroyer up-gunned with the 105 mm rifled main gun. (Bought from Germany)

2\. Raketenjagdpanzer 4 Jaguar 2 Tank Destroyer. (Bought from Germany)

3\. Raketenjagdpanzer Jaguar 1 Tank Destroyer. (Bought from Germany)

Armored Personnel Carrier/Infantry fighting vehicle:

1\. BMP-2 is a Soviet Infantry fighting vehicle. (Bought from Russia)

2\. BMP-3 is a Russian Infantry fighting vehicle. (Bought from Russia)

3\. BTR-152K and BTR-152U is a Soviet Armored Personnel Carrier. (Bought from Russia before building it from newer Ural-4320 truck chassis. Mostly used as peacekeeping vehicles)  
Locally build BTR-152 has a fully armored roof, internal tires pressure regulation system, new communications equipment, reactive armor tiles at important areas and air-conditioning system.

4\. BTR 40 is a Soviet Armored Personnel Carrier. (Bought from various countries building it from newer GAZ Sadko truck chassis. Mostly used as peacekeeping vehicles)  
Like the locally build BTR-40 it has a fully armored roof, internal tires pressure regulation system, new communications equipment, reactive armor tiles at important areas and air-conditioning system.

5\. BTR-80 is a Soviet Armored Personnel Carrier. (Bought from Russia)

6\. M1126 Infantry Carrier Vehicle is a US Armored Personnel Carrier. (Bought from the United States Military)

7\. IDF Achzarit Mk 2 is an Israeli heavy armored personnel carrier based on the Soviet-built T-54/T-55 tanks.

8\. M1126 Infantry Carrier Vehicle Stryker Armored Personnel Carrier. (Bought from the United States Military)

9\. Nagmachon is a heavily armored infantry fighting vehicle based on the Centurion-derived Centurion Sho't hulls. (Build from damage Israeli Centurion Main Battle Tank and use as Checkpoint vehicles)

10\. BMPT Terminator is a Russian heavy armored personnel carrier built on the chassis of the T-72 main battle tank. (Bought from Russia)

11\. MT-LB is a Soviet Armored Personnel Carrier. (Bought from various countries)

12\. MT-LBu is a Soviet Armored Personnel Carrier. (Bought from various countries)

13\. (Assault Amphibious Vehicle) AAV-P7/A1 is a US Armored Personnel Carrier. (Bought from the United States Military)

14\. Modified BTR-50PK/PM fitted with a pintle-mounted FN MAG in front of the commander's copula, a new nose section, a raised rear hull section and a 270 hp engine. (Bought from various countries)

15\. OT-62 TOPAS Czechoslovakia/Poland Armored Personnel Carrier. (Bought from various countries)

16\. Barracuda APC Indonesian Armored Personnel Carrier/Internal Security Vehicle. (Bought from South Korea in large numbers)

17\. TM-170 Armored Personnel Carrier/Internal Security Vehicle. (Bought from Germany in large numbers)

18\. Pindad Komodo Indonesian Light Armored Car Ambulance/APC/Anti-Terrorist Vehicle/Command/Communications/Mobile SAM launcher/Recon versions. (Bought from Indonesia in large numbers)

19\. Renault Sherpa Light Scout Light tactical vehicle. (Bought from France in large numbers)

20\. Maverick Internal Security Vehicle. (Bought from South Africa in large numbers)

21\. TPz Fuchs 1/2 Armored Personnel Carrier. (Bought from Germany)

22\. Marder 1 Equipped with air conditioning system, jammer for IED-protection, multi-spectral camouflage, night vision equipment including image intensifiers, a thermal imager, anti-mine armor and completely remodeled interior in order to avoid blast and shock injuries to the crew when hit by a mine. (Bought from Germany)

23\. STOUT IFV-SC Armored Personnel Carrier Stryker APC with Marder 1 20 mm Rheinmetall MK 20 Rh202 autocannon replacing the Remote Weapon Station locally build.

Transport Vehicles:

Various Transport Vehicles from both East and West filled the armory including, technical's a light improvised fighting vehicle.

1\. Mercedes-Benz Unimog U5000 (Armored truck and Armored Personnel Carrier) (Bought from German)

2\. Mercedes-Benz Zetros (Armored truck and Armored Personnel Carrier) (Bought from German)

3\. MOWAG DURO III / DURO IIIP / DURO GMTF (Bought from Switzerland)

4\. Ural-4320 (Standard cargo/troop transport, Trailer, Tanker truck, Armored with KUNG shelter and Police Models) (Bought from Russia)

5\. Ural-5323 (Standard cargo/troop transport, Trailer, Tanker truck, Armored with KUNG shelter and Riot Police Models) (Bought from Russia)

6\. GAZ Vepr (Bought from Russia)

7\. M925 Cargo truck (Armored truck) (Bought from the US)

8\. M928 Cargo truck (Armored truck and Gun Truck) (Bought from the US)

9\. M930 Dump Truck (Bought from the US)

10\. M932 Tractor Truck (Bought from the US)

11\. M934 Expansible Van Truck (Bought from the US)

12\. M936 Medium Wrecker Truck (Bought from the US)

13\. MKR18 – cargo (1459)

14\. MKR15 – wrecker (160)

15\. MKR16 – tractor truck (381)

16\. MK23 - standard cargo truck

17\. MK25 - standard cargo truck with winch

18\. MK27 - extended cargo truck

19\. MK28 - extended cargo truck with winch

20\. MK29 - dump truck without winch

21\. MK30 - dump truck with winch

22\. MK36 - wrecker, 5.486 m wheelbase

23\. MK31 - tractor

24\. MK28C - replacement for Special Purpose Vehicle types, 5.486 m wheelbase

25\. MK37 - HIMARS resupply, 5.486 m wheelbase (based on MK27)

26\. MK38 - HIMARS trailer

27\. M977 cargo truck variant

28\. M978 is a 9,500 liter capacity tanker.

29\. M983 is a tractor unit

30\. M984 wrecker

31\. Navistar 7000

32\. Plasan Sand Cat

33\. Humvee

34\. M462 ATGM Portee: with BGM-71 TOW.

35\. M462 M40A2 Portee: with M40A2 106mm recoilless rifle.

36\. M462 Rhino: a 4x4 armoured vehicle based on the M462, used for high risk area patrol, riot control, special operations, and command post.

37\. M462 Fire: bush fire engine.

38\. M462 Ambulance: military ambulance, 4 litter cases or 8 sitting patients.

39\. MDT David

40\. Land Rover Wolf

41\. Pinzgauer Vector

42\. Mercedes-Benz G-Class

43\. UAZ Hunter

44\. LSSV Cargo/Troop Carrier Pickup (2-door, Extended Cab, or 4-door Silverado)

45\. LSSV Cargo/Troop Carrier/Command Vehicle (4-door Tahoe)

46\. LSSV Cargo/Troop Carrier/Command Vehicle/Ambulance (4-door Suburban)

47\. GAZ Tigr

48\. GAZ Tigr-2

49\. GAZ Tigr SPM-1

50\. Alvis Tactica

Mine-Resistant Ambush Protected Vehicles:

1\. Thyssen Henschel UR-416 locally build from the same body as the Mercedes-Benz Unimog light truck.

2\. Mamba Mk2/RG-31 Nyala

3\. RG-12 Mk2 Internal Security Vehicle

4\. Casspir 2000 Armored Personnel Carrier/Ambulance/Riot Control vehicle modified with new communications equipment, reactive armor tiles at important areas and air-conditioning system.

Artillery:

Various Artillery pieces from both East and West filled the armory.

1\. M116 Howitzer

2\. M3 Howitzer

3\. M198 howitzer

4\. M224 Mortar

5\. L16 81mm Mortar

6\. Ordnance ML 3 inch Mortar

7\. M252 Mortar

8\. Soltam K6 Mortar

9\. OTO Melara Mod 56

10\. M102 Howitzer

11\. M101 Howitzer

12\. ZHUK RS-Z0 BTR-80 equipped with a rail launcher for up to twelve 130mm artillery rockets.

13\. Panzerhaubitze 2000

14\. M1129 Mortar Carrier

15\. M109A4 Howitzer

16\. RM-70 Modular

17\. Marksman anti-aircraft system

18\. LAV-AD

19\. Flakpanzer Gepard

20\. M163 VADS

Helicopters:

Various Helicopters from both East and West filled the airfield.

1\. Bell 212 Twin Huey

2\. Bell 204/205

3\. AH-1S/E Cobra (Build from Bell 204 or 205 engines and parts)

3\. Bell 412

4\. Boeing CH-47 Chinook

5\. MD 500 Defender

6\. AgustaWestland AW109

7\. AgustaWestland A129 International

8\. AgustaWestland AW101

9\. Eurocopter Fennec

10\. Mil Mi-28 Havoc (Mi-28N and Mi-28D)

11\. Mil Mi-17 Hip (Mi-17-1, Mi-17-1M, Mi-17-1V, Mi-17-1VA, Mi-17V-5, Mi-17N, )

12\. Eurocopter AS532 Cougar

13\. Eurocopter EC725 Super Cougar

14\. Mil Mi-24 SuperHind

15\. Sikorsky S-76

16\. Sikorsky S-70 (S-70A Black Hawk, S-70A (N) Naval Hawk)

17\. Sikorsky S-92

18\. Ka-60 Kasatka

19\. AH/MH-6J Little Bird

20\. Eurocopter AS350 Écureuil

21\. Eurocopter AS365 Dauphin

22\. Agusta A129 Mangusta

23\. Bell 206

24\. Bell 407

25\. Mil Mi-26

26\. Sikorsky CH-53E Super Stallion

27\. Sikorsky MH-53 Pave Low

28\. Boeing Vertol CH-46 Sea Knight

29\. Bell OH-58 Kiowa

30\. UTH-66 Blackfoot (Build using parts from the Sikorsky S-70 and design from the Stealth Hawk)

31\. HP-48 Krokodil (Build using parts from the Mil Mi-28 Havoc, Mil Mi-24 SuperHind and Eurocopter EC725 Super Cougar and designs from the Mi-40)

Aircraft:

Various Aircraft from both East and West filled the airfield.

1\. T-6 Texan II

2\. A-6 Intruder

3\. Sukhoi Su-7

4\. Sukhoi Su-17

5\. F-105 Thunderchief

6\. F-4 D/E Phantom II

7\. F-15 Eagle

8\. Northrop F-5

9\. Sukhoi Su-25

10\. British Aerospace Harrier II GR.9A

11\. MiG-25

12\. MiG-23

13\. Sukhoi Su-24

14\. MiG-27

15\. MiG-31

16\. Sukhoi Su-27

17\. Sukhoi Su-30

18\. Sukhoi Su-33

19\. Sukhoi Su-35

20\. MiG-29K / MiG-29M / M2 MiG-29SMT

21\. Boeing C-17 Globemaster III

22\. Antonov An-225 Mriya

23\. Antonov An-124 Ruslan

24\. Ilyushin Il-76

25\. Transall C-160

26\. Antonov An-12

27\. Lockheed C-130 Hercules

28\. CASA/IPTN CN-235

Navy:

Many Cold War Era warships are upgraded and entered the flotilla

1\. Cyclone-class patrol ship

2\. Stenka-class patrol boat

3\. Tarantul-class corvette

4\. Svetlyak-class patrol boat

5\. Stenka-class patrol boat

6\. Osa-class missile boat

7\. Island-class patrol vessel

8\. Albatros-class fast attack craft

9\. Tiger-class fast attack craft

10\. Gepard-class fast attack craft

11\. Köln-class frigate

12\. Chamsuri-class patrol boat

13\. Charles F. Adams-class destroyer

14\. Amphibious command ships locally build

15\. LCM-8 locally build

16\. Aircraft Carrier reportedly build from old Cargo Ship hulls

17\. A super submarine carrier reportedly build from the old Delta-class submarine, Typhoon class submarine and Submarine Cargo Vessel, it is reportedly modeled after the Tuatha de Danaan from the Anime Full Metal Panic

 **4\. Personnel**

Troop Numbers: The Diamond Dogs is estimated to have between five hundred and tens of millions of members, though that number is ever increasing.

Recruitment: The Diamond Dogs offers work to Veterans, former soldiers, Police Officers even civilian who are willing to pass through training, pulling in recruits from every nation, race, religion, and ideology.

Reports came in that some soldiers are 'recruited' by using the Fulton Recovery System... Rumor has it that either they join or swim home, which has been denied as every soldier that rejected has been drop back to his home country.

 **5\. Idealogy**

The Diamond Dogs declares to be a "Free state". Those living in the bases enjoy unrestricted gun rights, freedom of religion, and freedom of speech, with two important caveats.

According to the Diamond Dogs Major Rule and Code. "Anyone who suggests the repression of any of these core rights is immediately exiled, thrown into the ocean and forced to swim through shark infested waters in the vain hope of reaching land without being ripped apart by angry sea creatures."

The Rules and Code of conduct are enforced by the Diamond Dogs Military Police and Provost.

 **6\. Economy**

The Diamond Dogs territory is a "Free trade zone" where all manner of commerce is allowed, with absolutely no rules but incredibly safe waters, patrolled by Diamond Dogs ships, the rig has become a massive trading hub for international trades of all kinds, but the trade Drugs and various other illegal and controlled substances are controlled by Customs services.

Firearms, Drugs and Alcohol are usually inspected by Customs before being sent to their respective storage.

 **7\. Force Projection**

The Diamond Dogs takes contracts around the world and can strike anywhere at any time. This was demonstrated by the immediate deployment of United Nations Peace Keepers both manpower and logistical support under the United Nations Department of Peacekeeping Operations and authorized by the Security Council.

They monitor and observe peace processes in post-conflict areas and assist ex-combatants in implementing the peace agreements they may have signed. The well known incident in Sierra Leone where Diamond Dog Peace Keepers fought during the Sierra Leone Civil War and prevented the fall of Freetown until the British arrived.

It is well known that the Diamond Dogs are now the first Private Military Company to be use by the United Nations for Peacekeeping Operations under the United Nations Mercenary Convention, due to the fact that they are well trained soldiers and security officers and doesn't accept contracts in active warzones.

It's Navy are usually known for enforcing the Law in the Sea with the Navies of the world, it's well known to combat piracy in various areas that are considered hot spot for these kinds of activities working together with the International Maritime Organization. They also worked with the African Governments to forcibly reduce the illegal poaching and smuggling of elephant tusks and other rare and exotic and rare animals in Africa, by the usage of Air Patrols and Armed Ranger Patrols.

 **Assessment:**

The Diamond Dogs continue to grow both Economically and development. It's Infrastructure is made out of Oil Rigs that continue to grow at an exceptional rate.

 **Addendum:**

Due to a United Nations Conference in Tokyo Japan, the Diamond Dogs are supplementing security with the Japanese Government, Barracuda APC, TM-170 APC, Pindad Komodo, Maverick Internal Security Vehicle, Mercedes-Benz Unimog U5000, Alvis Tactica, Land Rover Wolf and Mercedes-Benz G-Class are seen being unloaded in Airports and Ports in Stark White with UN symbols.

Troops are seen disembarking from Airports are seen with UN Blue Body armor and helmet or berets. Mostly seen kits in the Troop are the Medic, Sniper, Security Operator and Security Enforcer, the rest are seen dressed as Police Officers.

* * *

After the collapse of the Soviet Union and the end of the Cold War the rise and growth of the Private Military Company continues. Most notably the Diamond Dogs PMC considered a successor to the Militaires San Frontieres. The Diamond Dogs are well known to clash with covert Wet Work group or other mercenaries, the well known and publicly known is the rouge CIA Support Group XOF, now employed by the Patriots, a unknown shadow organization, who attempted to unleashed a new Bio Terror weapon on the world.

Then came the Guns of the Patriots Incident, also known as the Outer Haven Incident, it was an insurrection mounted against the Patriots in 2014 by a man known as Liquid Ocelot. Liquid planned to remove the restrictions placed on the PMCs by the Patriots' secret battlefield control system, Sons of the Patriots,he successfully hijacked Sons of the Patriots after obtaining the DNA code of Big Boss, the leader of the MSF and former US Special Forces, and using the repaired AI GW as a backdoor into the system. Intending to remove the Patriots' power completely, Liquid next planned to take the core AI JD offline, by firing a "naked" nuclear warhead with Metal Gear REX's rail gun, and destroying the orbital satellite in which it was housed.

It was initially believed that Liquid intended to usurp the Patriots' power for himself, he had in fact manipulated the Diamond Dogs and the US Military into shutting down the AI system altogether via infection of GW with the virus FOXALIVE. With the destruction of the Patriots' AI the arrests of the Patriots' members and supporters as their names were leaked to various governments, the Diamond Dogs under INTERPOL Authority transport the Patriots' members to the International Court of Justice at The Hague.

Now the Diamond Dogs are in Japan supplementing security with the Japanese Government.

* * *

 **Well what do you think.**

 **I was watching GATE, Full Metal Panic, then I played Metal Gear Solid 5 The Phantom Pain and read Para Bellum.**

 **Then the Idea just pop out to me while thinking what if the UN used mercenaries.**

 **So please read and review! I want comments so I can improve the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 - Timeline - The Battle of Ginza

* * *

 **Rotciv557** **: I don't need the** **reader to memorize 5000 words or reread it, the back stories are after the Outer Haven incident.**

 **PPsyrius** **: Thank you for that information.**

 **Generalfeldmarschall: I will.**

 **Thaqif: Thank you for your Input and I will.**

* * *

Inspired by Victory or Sovngarde or Soldiers Without Sense and Para Bellum

Metal Gear mix with GATE and Rainbow Six Siege I will use the WiC and Wargame system.

* * *

After the collapse of the Soviet Union and the end of the Cold War the rise and growth of the Private Military Company continues. Most notably the Diamond Dogs PMC considered a successor to the Militaires San Frontieres. The Diamond Dogs are well known to clash with covert Wet Work group or other mercenaries, the well known and publicly known is the rouge CIA Support Group XOF, now employed by the Patriots known as Chiper at the time, a unknown shadow organization, who attempted to unleashed a new Bio Terror weapon on the world.

Then came the Guns of the Patriots Incident, also known as the Outer Haven Incident, it was an insurrection mounted against the Patriots in 2014 by a man known as Liquid Ocelot. Liquid planned to remove the restrictions placed on the PMCs by the Patriots' secret battlefield control system, Sons of the Patriots,he successfully hijacked Sons of the Patriots after obtaining the DNA code of Big Boss, the leader of the MSF and former US Special Forces, and using the repaired AI GW as a backdoor into the system. Intending to remove the Patriots' power completely, Liquid next planned to take the core AI JD offline, by firing a "naked" nuclear warhead with Metal Gear REX's rail gun, and destroying the orbital satellite in which it was housed.

It was initially believed that Liquid intended to usurp the Patriots' power for himself, he had in fact manipulated the Diamond Dogs and the US Military into shutting down the AI system altogether via infection of GW with the virus FOXALIVE. With the destruction of the Patriots' AI the arrests of the Patriots' members and supporters as their names were leaked to various governments, the Diamond Dogs under INTERPOL Authority transport the Patriots' members to the International Court of Justice at The Hague.

* * *

"To make the world a better place." Normal talking/Radio call

 _"To make the world a better place."_ Different Language

'To make the world a better place.' Thoughts

{To make the world a better place.} Radio chatter

 _{To make the world a better place.}_ News Report

 ** _"To make the world a better place."_** Special Region Language

 _ **"'To make the world a better place.'"** _ Special Region Language through Loudspeaker

 **"To make the world a better place."** Loudspeaker

* * *

 **"I won't scatter your sorrow to the heartless sea. I will always be with you. Plant your roots in me. I won't see you end as ashes. You're all diamonds. We'll make diamonds from their ashes, take them into battle with us. We are Diamond Dogs."**

 **\- Venom Snake to his Diamond Dogs soldiers after the Parasite Outbreak**

* * *

 **\- 1984:**

Quiet is captured by Soviet forces and Venom Snake tracks her down and eventually rescues her, when arrived at Mother Base they cure her of the Parasite.

Metal Gear Solid 5: The Phantom Pain: Mission 51.

Eli escapes from Mother Base together with the other child soldiers rescued so far by Diamond Dogs. Thanks to the help of Tretij he also steals the Sahelanthropus and retreats to an African island. The island is now fully contaminated by the parasite, but children are not affected by it until they become adults.

Venom Snake infiltrates in the island, where there are already soldiers from Cipher who are sent to capture the Metal Gear, Eli activates Sahelanthropus and slaughters Cipher attempt to capture Sahelanthropus. Then he confront Venom Snake who destroys it once again. But Cipher's soldiers who survived the first attempt tried again, but Big Boss manage to stop them, but due to Venom Snake's head injury a hand grenade triggers a seizure that affects his vision, and becomes color blind to the color red momentarily causing him to accidentally shoots Eli in the process but luckily he survived due to the Kevlar vest he manage to steal from Mother Base.

Diamond Dogs soldiers in MOPP Suits and Gas masks, with Ocelot and Quiet arrive to evacuate Venom Snake since the entire island is infected with the parasite, and Eli is revealed to be infected as well. But he didn't want to be treated back at mother base and rather die fighting and killing Big Boss and Venom Snake. Due to the fact that the entire island is infected with the parasite, orders came to sanitized the island with Napalm, Venom Snake left one Pistol with a single bullet for Eli to choose to either kill Venom Snake or himself. Venom Snake's final words to Eli was. "That's right don't blame yourself, blame me."

Eli grabs the pistol and prepares to shoot Venom Snake, but instead choose suicide. But then Tretij appears once again and with his supernatural powers removes the parasite from Eli's body. They fly away while Diamond Dogs Harriers drops napalm bombs on the island to avoid another outbreak.

 **-1995:**

Metal Gear:

The US learn that Outer Heaven are building their own Metal Gear, and decide to send FOXHOUND to destroy it. Big Boss, though, is behind both Outer Heaven and FOXHOUND. As head of FOXHOUND, Big Boss sends Frank Jaeger to investigate Outer Heaven, but fails and is captured under the codename Gray Fox, in response Big Boss sends Solid Snake to rescue Gray Fox.

Big Boss now reveals that he is at the head of Outer Heaven, and tries to stop Solid Snake. Big Boss reveals that he took back the control of FOXHOUND to delay Solid's mission and finish building the Metal Gear. Solid Snake destroys the Metal Gear and the entire base. Big Boss, who is Venom Snake, dies. The real Big Boss retreats in Middle East together with all his soldiers and Roy Campbell replaces Big Boss as the head of FOXHOUND.

 **-1999:**

Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake

There is a major world crisis derived from the lack of oil. In order to solve the problem, Dr. Kio Marv develops a synthetic oil but was kidnapped by the soldiers in Zanzibar Land, who want to hold the world hostage by gaining control of the synthetic oil. In order to prevent Dr. Kio Marv from escaping or being rescued, Zanzibar makes full use of Metal Gears on their territory.

Roy Campbell, now head of FOXHOUND, sends Solid Snake on a new mission, this time to rescue Dr. Kio Marv. There Solid Snake finds out that Big Boss survived during the events in 1995, and that Dr. Kio Marv is dead. On the other hand, he manages to find the formula of the synthetic oil. Then he was attacked by Gray Fox who is piloting the Metal Gear R. Solid Snake destroys the Metal Gear and engages in a fight with Gray Fox in a mine field.

Solid Snake kills Gray Fox, and is afterwards attacked by Big Boss. Once again, Solid Snake wins the fight,r ight before dying, Big Boss reveals to Solid Snake of being his father. The Patriots retrieve the body of Big Boss and Major Zero puts him in cryogenic coma thanks to the use of nanomachines. His goal is to use Big Boss' genes to enhance the performance and skills of every soldier. Ocelot, not agreeing with this plan, starts plotting against Major Zero and the Patriots.

 **\- 2000:**

Roy Campbell leaves FOXHOUND and Liquid Snake joins FOXHOUND and soon takes its control.

 **\- 2005:**

FOXHOUND, now guided by Liquid Snake, leads an armed uprising on the Shadow Moses island, in Alaska. They have the Metal Gear REX and are threatening the US with a nuclear strike if they don't give them the body of Big Boss and 1 billion dollars within 24 hours.

Roy Campbell, not part of FOXHOUND since 2000, sends in Solid Snake, with the mission to locate two hostages: the DARPA chief and the ArmsTech president. They will be able to give a solid confirmation if Liquid Snake is really capable of launching a nuclear attack. Solid Snake finds the ArmsTech president, who is held hostage by Ocelot, now on Liquid Snake's side. Ocelot challenges Solid Snake in a gun duel. At the end of the fight, a Cyborg Ninja appears and cuts off Ocelot arm.

During the first part of the mission, Solid Snake rescues Meryl Silverburgh (daughter of Roy Campbell) and the scientist Hal Emmerich (son of Huey Emmerich, the scientist who helped Big Boss developing the Metal Gear ZEKE in 1974). Hal Emmerich, also known as Otacon, is developing the Metal Gear REX, unaware of the fact that it holds a nuclear warhead. After knowing this, he decides to join Solid Snake's cause.

Solid Snake has a new encounter with Cyborg Ninja and after an intense fight he understand his real identity: Gray Fox - Frank Jaeger.

Solid Snake gets to understand a new part of Liquid Snake's plan: he wants to join Sergei Gurlukovich mercenary forces and turn Shadow Moses in a new Outer Heaven, following Big Boss dream of a world with free soldiers. Then he eventually finds the Metal Gear REX being piloted by Liquid Snake. Gray Fox intervenes once again by destroying part of the Metal Gear REX, in the attempt to help Solid Snake. Gray Fox is crushed to death by Liquid Snake. Solid Snake destroys the Metal Gear REX has a fist fight with Liquid Snake. Liquid Snake decides to run away, but during the escape on the jeep he dies of heart attack.

 **\- 2007:**

Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty

Tanker Incident...

Solid Snake and Otacon get to know that a new Metal Gear, called Metal Gear RAY, is being transported through the US on a tanker. The information had been provided by Emma Emmerich, the stepsister of Otacon. Solid Snake's mission is to infiltrate the tanker and take pictures of the new Metal Gear to prove its existence to the world. As soon as Solid Snake boards the tanker, the ship is taken over by a Russian military force. It's the mercenary group lead since 1991 by Sergei Gurlukovich.

After defeating Olga, a US drone appears in the sky and photographs Solid Snake, who is now in the position of being incriminated by the US. Solid Snake infiltrates the tanker and takes picture of the Metal Gear while the US Marines commandant Scott Dolph is giving a speech to his soldiers. After the speech, to everyone's surprise, Revolver Ocelot appears, revealing his plan to take the Metal Gear RAY with him then Sergei Gurlukovich also appears and takes Scott Dolph as hostage.

Sergei Gurlukovich explains that they intend to take the Metal Gear RAY and sell it to Russia with the goal to revive it to its former glory. Once again to everyone's surprise, Ocelot reveals that that's not his plan. Sergei Gurlukovich assumes that Ocelot is still working with Solidus Snake, and Ocelot reveals that he is working for the Patriots. Sergei Gurlukovich is mad because of Ocelot's betrayal and tries to shoot him, but Ocelot is way faster at drawing the gun. Ocelot kills Gurlukovich, his soldiers and Scott Dolph. After this, he triggers the explosives planted on the tanker and runs away on board of the Metal Gear RAY.

Solid Snake is accused of stealing the Metal Gear RAY, and is therefore forced to go into hiding. Manipulated by the Patriots, the media report that Solid Snake had led the terrorist takeover of the oil tanker and that, fearing an environmental disaster, the Navy had dispatched the Marines to defuse the threat. The media say that Snake had ended up sinking the tanker and killing everyone involved, including himself. The major clean-up that would be required gave the Patriots the perfect cover for the construction of the Big Shell. Olga Gurlukovich takes leading role of her dad's army. She gives birth to her daughter Sunny, who is taken hostage by the Patriots as a means to force Olga into serving them.

 **\- 2009:**

Big Shell Incident...

It emerges that a terrorist group that calls themselves Sons of Liberty is taking hostages inside the Big Shell. The leader of the group claims to be Solid Snake. Among the hostages there is the 44th President of the US, James Johnson. Sons of Liberty demands 30 billion dollars, and claims that in case their request is not met, they will destroy the Big Shell, creating an incredible ecological catastrophe. FOXHOUND sends agent Raiden to the Big Shell in order to save the hostages. Here he is helped by a man who claims to be Iroquois Pliskin.

After an encounter with the leader of Sons of Liberty, it is clarified that he is Solidus Snake, but claimed to be Solid Snake in order to frame him once again. Pliskin reveals himself to be Solid Snake. During the mission Raiden discovers that the Big Shell is nothing else that an enormous Metal Gear, called Arsenal Gear. The Arsenal Gear additionally holds the Patriots AI. Raiden and Solid Snake, with the help of Otacon and his step sister Emma Emmerich, manage to install a virus inside the Patriots AI.

Emma Emmerich is killed by Vamp, one of the members of Sons of Liberty. Ocelot comes back revealing that Raiden's entire mission was just a big simulation orchestrated by the Patriots AI. The aim of the mission was to recreate the events of Shadow Moses and therefore shape a new super soldier as good as Solid Snake. Then The Patriots AI contacts Raiden and requests him to kill Solidus Snake, otherwise they will kill Raiden's loved one, Rosemary.

Raiden eventually gets to the core of the Arsenal Gear where he fights against a series of Metal Gear RAYs, after which he meets Solidus Snake. Solidus Snake reveals to Raiden that he was his foster father. Raiden follows the Patriots AI orders and kill Solidus Snake. Angered for being manipulated, he vows to find and destroy the Patriots.

 **\- 2012:**

Raiden rescues Sunny from the Patriots. Soon after, Sunny goes and live behind Otacon's protection.

 **\- 2014:**

Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriot

Guns of the Patriot Incident

Ocelot is now fully controlled by Liquid Snake, and is now called Liquid Ocelot. Solid Snake, who is aging really fast, is now called Old Snake. The world is now fully controlled by private military companies (PMCs) composed by soldier enhanced by nanomachines. The biggest PMC is the one controlled by Liquid Ocelot.

The UN wants Liquid Ocelot assassinated, and thanks to the convincing words of Roy Campbell, Snake decides to go on a mission with the help, once again, of Otacon. Together with them is Sunny, Olga Gurlukovich's daughter. But Snake's first attempt to kill Liquid Ocelot fails, but he discovers that Dr. Naomi Hunter is held captive by Liquid Ocelot.

Snake rescues Naomi Hunter, who explains him that the FOXDIE virus in his body is mutating. She also explains him Liquid Ocelot's goal: he wants to obtain Big Boss body and use his biometric data to access the Patriots' master AI. This will grant him control of all the nanomachines in the world and therefore of all PMCs.

Snake fights against a series of machinized mechs, and is helped by a Cyborg Ninja, who is revealed to be Raiden.

Liquid Ocelot obtains Big Boss' body and shuts down every PMC in the world excluding his own. His plan is now to destroy the Patriots, and for doing this he has to gain access to the only nuclear weapon not controlled by the Patriots: the Metal Gear REX in Shadow Moses.

Snake now infiltrates in Shadow Moses and manages to gain control of the Metal Gear REX before Liquid Ocelot, who eventually takes control of a Metal Gear RAY. They start a mech duel that ends up with both being severely injured. Liquid Ocelot jumps onboard of the Outer Haven and Snake - together with Raiden and the Rat Patrol unity, follow shortly after.

After going through the microwave defence system of Outer Haven, Snake manages to halt the railgun launch by using the FOXALIVE virus created by Naomi Hunter and Sunny. The virus destroys the Patriot System, which in turn destroys all AI's and nanomachines in the world. The world is free from the Patriots.

Liquid Ocelot reveals that FOXALIVE was his plan all along, his way to fulfil Big Boss dream. Liquid Ocelot and Snake engage in one final duel after which Liquid Ocelot dies.

Snake visits Big Boss' grave. With only a year to live and the FOXDIE mutating and threatening to kill everyone around him, he decides to commit suicide. Before pulling the trigger, he is approached by a man pushing another man on a wheelchair. That man is Big Boss, carrying with him the now paralyzed Major Zero. Big Boss explains that the frozen body used by Liquid Ocelot was Solidus Snake's body, and it worked because he was his perfect clone. Big Boss explains that Major Zero eventually let the AI take over control of the Patriots, which led to the world being dependent on war economy. Big Boss is aware that this vision strongly diverged from The Boss vision of the world, and eventually closes the oxygen supply that keeps Major Zero alive. Snake and Big Boss reconcile, after which Big Boss dies in his arms.

 **-2016**

Present Time...

* * *

 **"We can tell other people about - having faith. What we had faith in. What we found important enough to fight for. It's not whether you were right or wrong, but how much faith you were willing to have, that decides the future."**

 **―Solid Snake**

* * *

July 1st, 2016, Ginza - Japan

It's a sunny day and a normal day in Ginza, Japan as people went on their daily lives, Japanese employees were going to work in the various companies in Tokyo while families were out shopping in the various markets, stores and malls of the Japanese capital. There were also many tourists and holiday makers take in the scenery and sights. Some were anime fans and planned to visit the Summer Doushinji Convention in Ginza district. But at a hotel and surrounding area at Ginza, it's a whole different story.

Thousands and thousands of Police Officers and Security Officers are seen securing the area, the Japanese Riot Police Unit or known as the Kidōtai in full gear are seen patrolling the area, but behind them is the UN Security Force, the Diamond Dogs PMC and the Kidōtai Anti-firearms squads. Diamond Dog Security Enforcer and Security Operators divided into two category Riot Police and SWAT style unit, the Riot Units wore Black Army Combat Uniforms in FlexForce Riot Control Suit, the Hard shell panels are colored in UN Blue while the Security Enforcer and Security Operators wore standard Grey Army Combat Uniforms with UN Blue Mk 4 Osprey body armour Vest, Eagle Industries War Belt, and UN Blue Berets and PASGT Helmets armed with MP5A2s, Remington 870 or Mossberg 590A1, ARWEN 37 and CZ 75 BD POLICE, supporting them are Barracuda APCs and Maverick Internal Security Vehicles.

Inside the Hotel are Security Officers wearing Olive Drab BDU Pants, UN Blue BDU Shirts, Eagle Industries War Belt with standard Police Gear and armed with CZ 75 BD POLICE, to reinforce it are Security Operators armed with same weapons as the men outside. On the roof are Medic and Sniper, Medics are armed with Australian International Arms M10-B2 with ACOG Scopes and Glock 17 Gen 3 and Snipers are armed with Arctic Warfare Police and suppressed Heckler & Koch MP7, they are wearing Olive Drab BDUs with UN Blue Mk 4 Osprey body armour Vest.

Walking down the hallway in the Hotel, inspecting each and every Security Officers is a man and a woman, he's Commander William Pliskin or known as Young Snake, he is 21 Years Old with Green Eye and Brown Hair, on his left eye is a scar across the eye, but he isn't side blind, wearing Olive Drab Pants, UN Blue Shirt, HSGI High Speed Low Drag Suspenders, Eagle Industries Drop Leg Thigh Panel, Eagle Industries Universal Molle Holster, Eagle Industries Rappelling Harness and Eagle Industries CIRAS Vest (Land). Beside him is Linda Pliskin or Quiet Butterfly she is 20 Years Old with Green Eye and Brown Hair, she is wearing Black Army Combat Uniform, HSGI High Speed Low Drag Suspenders, Eagle Industries Drop Leg Thigh Panel, Eagle Industries Universal Molle Holster, Eagle Industries Rappelling Harness and MOLLE Sniper Vest.

They are the son and daughter of Quiet and Venom Snake, currently Quiet is back at Mother Base with the rest of the men and women while they supervise the UN Conference in Tokyo about bipedal Nuclear Capable Weapon.

"So what do you think will happen in there, bro?" Linda asked her twin brother as they pass a checkpoint with both Security Officers saluting them.

"Revising the Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty, they probably want to limit the Metal Gears ever since the Guns of the Patriot Incident." William replied as they entered an elevator. Linda pressed the top floor where the Meeting is taking place. Behind them is a window showing the Tokyo Ginza scenery.

"Yeah that was a mess." Linda flinched, she was dueling with Liquid's FROG Snipers when one manage to graze her, William just grunt at her reply. Then from behind them a Dragon flew by.

"Was that?" Linda asked speechless, William just nod absentmindedly not believing what just flew by.

{Boss! We got a situation!} The panic cry of a Diamond Dog came from their iDroid.

* * *

Earlier just now, Ginza - Japan

It's a sunny day and a normal day in Ginza, Japan as people went on their daily lives, Japanese employees were going to work in the various companies in Tokyo while families were out shopping in the various markets, stores and malls of the Japanese capital. There were also many tourists and holiday makers take in the scenery and sights. Some were anime fans and planned to visit the Summer Doushinji Convention in Ginza district.

On one of the most crowded streets, a mysterious structure shimmered into existence and began to take shape. It was a massive gate whose architecture was reminiscent of a Roman archway. Various Japanese and tourists began to converge towards it. Some of them pulled their smart phones and cameras to take pictures when suddenly, a dragon flew out of the gate. The sound of footsteps could be heard as silhouettes began emerging from the gate. A collective gasp could be heard as the bystanders began taking and uploading photos to social media.

Then from the gate men clad in ornate roman like armor emerged from the gate carrying shields and ancient weapons like spears, swords and bows. There was also various anthropomorphic creatures like pigmen, trolls as well as beings like orcs and goblins. Various people could be heard exclaiming in amazement about the scene unfurling before them.

All the amazement was short lived as horns and drums sounded out. The newcomers' bowmen released their arrows at the bystanders as the various creatures roared and charged into the crowds with the Romanlike soldiers following them. At the same time, the dragons returned and began attacking the bystanders people. Some were caught in the beasts' mouths and thrown aside while others were speared by the creatures' riders. Policemen were doing their best to defend the civilians as they fired their pistols into the oncoming hordes and called for help. The streets of Tokyo were rapidly becoming a chaotic nightmare as more and more invaders came from the mysterious gate as people ran away as fast as they could.

* * *

UN Conference about bipedal Nuclear Capable Weapon, Ginza - Japan

The Conference is underway and the US is about to start when William and Linda Pliskin burst in with Security Officers armed with sub machine guns or shotguns they all looked calm but every one in the Conference could see the tension.

"We need to evacuate now!" William shouted. "We have a situation." William added breathing hard. With that said all the Leaders in attendance were quickly usher out by their respective Security Service/Body guard. Everyone quickly evacuated back using the elevators, once inside everyone could see the carnage as dragons continue to harass and attack innocent civilians, not just Japanese but also foreign tourist. If they hear closely they could hear gunfire coming from the roof and the streets.

* * *

Tokyo Bay

CV Diamond Dogs, one of the 5 Carriers build and operated by the Diamond Dogs, build using the Houston Express' hull and using the Kitty Hawk-class aircraft carrier as a model and template, the CV Diamond Dogs is the testament of the Diamond Dogs growing economy besides mercenary work.

Currently everyone on the aircraft carrier is in the state of full alert, 20 minutes ago, the Japanese Police was attacked by 'Roman Legionaries' and are quickly overrun, now the UN Conference is under attack and the JDF is still mobilizing. On the deck are Harrier GR.9A, Sukhoi Su-33 and MiG-29K fighters being prepare to take to the skies and join the USAF and JADF fighters, while on the deck AH-1S Cobras, Bell 212 Twin Hueys, UTH-66 Blackfoot and HP-48 Krokodils are preparing to support Diamond Dog Forces on the ground.

 **"Attention all Diamond Dog Combat Personnel! We have a Code Red situation the Japan and the** **UN Conference! All units deploy immediately!** **"**

On the deck are Diamond Dog Marine units, unlike normal Soldiers the Marines wear Army Combat Uniforms in All Terrain Tiger Stripe camouflage, Army Combat Boots, Kevlar Vests underneath the ACUs, knee and elbow pads and Mk 4 Osprey body armour Vest or Tactical Plate Carrier Vest also in All Terrain Tiger Stripe camouflage. They are currently running towards their respective helicopters towards Tokyo.

"Get on!" A Marine shouted he is weaning a balaclava hiding his face with a black beret on his head with the Diamond Dogs logo. The marines quickly pile in and strap on, preparing to leave and rescue their Boss and comrades in arms.

* * *

Hotel and surrounding area.

Hot lead and Tear Gas are flying everywhere as the Japanese Police and the Diamond Dogs engage the Romanlike soldiers and beasts. On the roof snipers and medics has evacuated due to the dragons harassing everyone on the roof, they manage to take down the riders but not the dragons.

{VIPs are being evacuated, standby.} William radioed in.

From the Hotel Lobby the Leaders in attendance were quickly ushered into their Respective transports this time escorted by the Diamond Dogs Mercedes-Benz G-Class, Land Rover Wolf, Mercedes-Benz Unimog U5000 and Alvis Tactica.

"Where do we evacuate them?" Linda asked as William continue to listen to the reports.

"The Imperial Palace." William said seriously making Linda and a Japanese Diamond Dogs soldier to look at him.

"You're kidding right?" Linda asked William who is preparing to enter a Barracuda APC with a obstacle clearing blade, he gives her a look, quietly asking if he's joking. "Right, you're not." Linda sighed before looking at the Japanese Diamond Dogs soldier and nod at him, who salute to spread the news.

"PULL BACK!" William shouted. The order spread through the lines of Diamond Dogs and Police Officers, they quickly deploy tear gas to cover their retreat as they returned to their respective armored personnel carriers.

The Romanlike soldiers all screamed in terror when a painful, irritating and suffocating smoke blocked their path from engaging the enemy army. Unseen to the Romanlike soldiers the Barracuda APCs with a obstacle clearing blades quickly moved into position to rush right through the enemy formation. When the tear gas clear out the Romanlike soldiers met with a wall of armored siege wagons apparently moved into position to block their path, roared and charge right at it. What they didn't expect is for the armored siege wagons to roar right back and rush them. The Diamond Dogs that are operating the Barracuda APCs are grateful fort he obstacle clearing blades as it shove and push anything it's path. Quickly following close behind is the convoy of the Leaders in attendance Diamond Dogs manning combat stations are shooting at the Romanlike soldiers forcing them to retreat, they quickly cleared the scene and head towards the Imperial Palace.

* * *

Imperial Palace, Tokyo

Outside the Imperial Palace are crowds of civilians gathering trying to get away from the Romanlike Invading Army, as the Invading Army continue to drew closer and closer. The crowds of civilians started to panic as various police officers try to restore order. Wiliam found a Police Box and decided to talk to whoever is in charge, there they find a civilian talking to the police officers.

 _"You need to barricade all the civilians in the Imperial Palace."_ The civilian said to the two Officers inside the police box.

 _"Who are you?"_ An elder Officer asked the civilian while the younger one added. _"Just do what we say."_

 _"If you let those guys come here, there will be a bloodbath in front of the Imperial Palace!"_ The civilian retorted while showing his JGDF ID Card making the two officers flinched.

"HEY!" William shouted getting the Officers attention. _"We have your Prime Minister and the UN Conference evacuated here!"_ William shouted at them.

 _"Look we don't have the authority to..."_ What the elder Officer was about to say was cut off by the phone ringing which the younger officer answered it.

 _"Keibu!"_ The younger Officer shouted to the elder Officer. _"Here."_ He gave the phone to the Inspector who listened as both Itami and William looked at them.

Then the Inspector shuttered. _"Ha-Hai."_ Then he added. _"Understood."_ That caused Itami and William to share a looked.

Itami asked them. " _Hey, was that..."_

 _"It was."_ The younger officer nodded in confirmation then the Inspector turned around and told the two soldiers. _"The civilians must have top priority."_

As the crowd continue to panic the gates open up. " _It's open!"_ The entire crowd rushed into safety as Officers and Diamond Dog Security Officers try to keep them calm. With the Civilians out of the way the Police officers, Kidōtai and the Diamond Dogs quickly moved into position to protect the Palace. Then more Kidōtai reinforcements from the surrounding area arrived as they rolled in buses at the Imperial Palace.

 _"The administrative district has been largely occupied, but we'll defend Sakurada-mon to the death."_ A Kidōtai Officer said when he ran towards them.

 _"Do we have a read on the main enemy force?"_ Itami had asked with urgency.

 _"They're coming now."_ Was the Kidōtai Officer's solemn answer as they spotted the massive Army heading towards them.

Arming themselves with whatever's available the Kidōtai used the buses as walls as they stood in between funneling the enemy to the Riot Police armed with Batons, Nambu Model 60 Revolvers, M79 Grenade Launchers loaded with Tear Gas and Heckler & Koch MP5A4s with Surefire 628 dedicated forend weaponlight and protected by metallic or high-impact polycarbonate riot shields, ballistic armor and helmets they quickly join the rest of the Kidōtai and the Diamond Dogs.

 _"Here they come!"_ /"Enemy Spotted!"

Behind the lines of Riot Police another line of Riot Police guarding the second gate as Itami watch as the Army march towards them.

 _"Where first?"_ Itami asked the Kidōtai Officer.

 _"Five Helis coming form Ichigaya."_ The Kidōtai Officer answered.

 _"The First Regiment has joined with the 5th Battalion in Nerima."_ The younger Officer added. Then the enemy army came within range of their guns.

"OPEN FIRE!" Even in English everyone knew what it mean and they quickly unleashed a wall of lead.

* * *

Skies above Tokyo bay

A dozen Imperial dragon scouts were flying in formation over the sea. They had been ordered to scout the area around this strange city that the Gate of Arnus Hill led them to. Other groups had been dispatched around the city to explore this new land. It was indeed a wondrous place for the Imperial forces since the people living here had built great towers of glass that reached the clouds while the perfectly paved streets were well ordered with strange metal poles with wires attached to them. The city was also filled with many strange luxurious goods that was ripe for looting. Truly, this land had great artisans that could be used to make the Empire's treasury swell and make its cities even greater.

There was also no walls to stop the Imperial troops from advancing and few fought back. All these goods had made the people of this land soft and complacent. None carried swords or shields and everyone fled before Imperial might. There were a few mages dressed in blue and black clothes with strange wands that had killed a few legionnaires here and there but they were rapidly overwhelmed.

However, unknown to the Imperial scouts, they were headed straight towards a flight of pissed off fighter pilots that consists of Sukhoi Su-33 and MiG-29K fighters. They are already en-route when the Boss radioed them that they evacuated to the Imperial Palace, with that said a flight of Harrier GR.9As are diverted to support them, knowing the boss they will join the counter attack.

From the clouds the Su-33 and MiG-29K fighter swoop down and engage the dragons with the JADF, USN and the USAF.

A dragon rider only have one thought 'What horrors have we awakened?' he wondered before he and his mount was consumed by this terrible magic.

* * *

Imperial Palace, Tokyo

Itami's fun day off was officially ruined. Instead of enjoying a Doushinji convention, he was working with the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department and the Diamond Dogs to protect civilians and the Prime Minister and the UN Conference from an enemy army that looked like it came from a fantasy world, he would've enjoy about something that came from a fantasy world, but if it's an invading army, not so much. The defenders were doing their best to keep the invaders at bay but their foe had numbers on their side.

"Incoming!"

Itami dove for cover as another volley of arrows was released at him and his improvised force of Police Officers, Kidōtai Anti-firearms squad, Diamond Dog Mercenaries and surprisingly, British Royal Marines. The Royal Marines were guarding the British Embassy which was right next to the palace. They had transferred into the Imperial palace after the Embassy staff had evacuated there. The British soldiers and Diamond Dog Mercenaries were doing a good job of keeping the legionnaires at bay due to their military weapons and training.

Suddenly, a roar was heard from the skies as a group of dragons began to dive towards the palace from high altitude it was met with lead from the Diamond Dogs MP5s, a few manage to strike and take the rider out but the Dragon quickly flew off without a rider.

"Bloody hell, the wankers have bloody dragons!" A Royal Marine cried out.

William Pliskin or known as Young Snake is listening to the various Radio Chatter on the net, US Marine Reinforcements from Okinawa are diverted to reinforce the besiege US Embassy, the Marine Embassy Guards and Marine FAST team are battling the invading enemies, the JGDF and Diamond Dog Marines are heading towards the Palace, by the looks of it the Diamond Dog Marines will be here first and the heavies will arrive with the JGDF and US Marines.

"We're running out of ammo sir!" A Diamond Dog shouted at William.

"Hold on, reinforcements should be on station!" William replied, then they heard it, familiar noise in the sky, the noise that would cause allies to cheer and enemies to scream in terror. The Fighter Jet.

A pair of Harrier GR.9A, the Diamond Dogs V/STOL ground-attack/strike aircraft, streaked across the sky, leaving contrails or vapor trails to show their positions. The two jets dropped their payload of AGM-65 Maverick Air-to-surface missile that flew towards the enemy archer units, destroying them instantly and causing instant chaos, and adding to the chaos are the Rocket Pods that the Harrier carried they swoop down in a gun run and leveled the area with HE Rockets that killed a lot of legionaries on the ground. The sudden explosions confused the defenders and made them looked around for the source of the noise and found their answer, the two Harrier GR.9A jump jets that came screeching by the defenders before banking up into the sky and disappeared into the clouds causing the defenders to cheer.

Up in the dark skies that are now clogged with smoke from the fires are 5 AH-1S Cobra attack helicopters of the Rikujōjieitai or in English the Ground Defense Force arrived. One of the gunships looked at their target a single dragon flying in front of the Imperial Palace. The co-pilot/gunner aimed his M197 Vulcan at the dragon and open fire. The dragon never stood a chance against the 20mm rounds as it fell down headless and wingless. As the 5 Cobras fly pass the smoke the enemy army looked up in shock and the dragons flying towards the gunships to attack as the gunships fly pass them but their covered by another flight of AH-1S Cobra, this time from the Diamond Dogs, it's now a one sided dog fight.

As this happened the Diamond Dog Helicopters the Twin Hueys and Blackfoot flew in, Diamond Dog Marines quickly rappelling off them and into the courtyard. Once they landed, the Marines began to take up positions next to the Police Officers, Kidōtai Anti-firearms squad, British Royal Marines and their comrades. The Corpsmen quickly moved among the civilians helping the medics administering aid. Then the Krokodils flying towards the battle, it's auto cannon and rockets firing at the enemy force.

The enemies felt and heard rumbling from the roads on both sides with are covered by smoke form the enemies attacks. From the smoke is the First Regiment of the Ground Defense Force, the US Marines and the 15th Amphibious Battalion of the Diamond Dog Marines arriving with Stingray Light Tank, Spähpanzer Luchs, BTR-80, AAV-P7/A1 and GAZ Tigr. And only one order was uttered. "FIRE!"

The Gunners open up with 50. Cal HMGs, while the APC and IFVs open up with their weapons while dropping their load of infantry, who took positions around the enemy army and open fire. The enemy army raise their shields and form a tortoise defensive formation, but it was useless as the lead bullets penetrate the wooden, canvas and leather shields. The monsters were also slaughtered as the bullets ripped through them and the cannons of the Light Tanks killed them in an instance.

The enemy cavalry charge the lines of armored vehicles only to be mowed down as their armor is proven useless against the modern ammunition of the 21st Century.

 _"Enemy formation is broken!"_ Itami shouted when he saw the enemy in pure chaos.

 _"Right!"_ The Kidōtai Officer nodded as he order his man to charge. _"FIRE!"_ The lines of Riot Police fire tear gas as the gas mask equip Riot Police both the Japanese and Diamond Dogs charge in with Batons and shields as the enemy army stumbled in the irritating smoke.

Their last vision? A fully armored Riot Police with gas masks hitting him with a baton knocking him out. The ones who was outside the tear gas smoke, found themselves in a vicious hand to hand combat with Japan's most elite Riot Police and Combat Veterans of the Diamond Dogs as they either quickly disarmed or beaten down by the fully train Officers and Veterans even in unarmed battle they were severely outclass in terms of training.

An hour to the initial attack the last enemy soldier that was surrounding the Imperial Palace was either killed or arrested. Itami went in to check the civilians while William regroup with Linda and quickly take command.

"COMMANDER!" William barked at a beret wearing man.

"Yes boss!" The man stood straighter at the sight of him.

"Prepare the counter attack with the JGDF and the US Marines." William ordered before going to a supply truck that just arrive for better weapons.

* * *

Seychelles off the eastern coast of Africa, Mother Base: **10 Hours after Zero Hour...**

 _{BREAKING NEWS!}_ The TV Blared. 'BREAKING NEWS: Tokyo under attack! Heroic UN Forces intervene!' could be read from the TV. _{Attack on Ginza!}_

Inside a bed room a women wearing an old Grey BDU just entered her room when she heard the part Ginza.

 _{For the second time since the Korean war UN Forces intervene and defended Japan.}_ The newscaster commented.

The newscaster was reporting how a strange portal, gate like structure emerged in the Ginza district before a Roman like fantasy army emerged and attacked the Japanese capital and the embassies in the area. Then she then saw the pictures of the troops raising their flag in front of the gate and immediately recognized the smiling soldier proudly standing on the Stark white tank with the UN Logo and Diamond Dogs logo he's holding a UN Flag in one hand and the Diamond Dogs Flag in the other.

"Queequeg! Get the Chopper ready!" Quiet shouted outside.

* * *

 **Diamond Dog Codex.**

 **Infantry:**

Rifleman Squad: Rifleman Squads are the basic, all-purpose roles for the infantry squad. Each squad has 10 members, four rifleman, one with a rifle with grenade launcher to deal with enemy infantry, one anti-tank soldier, another soldier armed with a heat-seeking surface-to-air missile, a machine gunner who lays down suppressive fire on enemy soldiers, one with a Designated Marksman Rifle, and a medic, who heals any injured infantry and and carries a rifle or carbine.

Light Infantry Squad: Like the Line Infantry Squads they are the basic, all-purpose roles for the infantry squad but they trade armor for speed and manuverability.

Anti-Tank Squad: Anti-Tank Squads are special squads designed to destroy tanks. The squad consists of 3 Anti-Tank soldiers, 5 rifleman, 1 machine gunner, and 1 medic with a rifle.

Anti-Aircraft Squad: Like the Anti-Tank Squads they are special squads designed to destroy helicopters or low flying aircraft. The squad consists of 3 Anti-Air soldiers, 5 rifleman, 1 machine gunner, and 1 medic with a rifle.

Shock or Heavy Infantry Squad: Shock or Heavy Infantry Squads are armed with heavier caliber weapons and better stealth, but are lacking in numbers and should be used to scout urban regions and/or set ambush points.

Airborne Infantry Squad: Airborne Infantry Squads are somewhat effective against enemy infantry, but lack any strong anti-air or anti-vehicle weapons. They can also call in artillery strikes, an ability that has a rather long recharge time. Each squad has 10 members 6 rifleman who carry LAW Launchers, 2 machine gunner, 1 radio operator and a medic.

Sniper or Designated Marksman: Sniper or Designated Marksman is a specialized and highly trained soldier with excellent stealth for the purpose of eliminating enemy infantry from long ranges, as well as a scout.

Reserve Infantry Squad: Usually weakest type of infantry unit, they are usually armed with in limited service or reserve or old infantry weapons.

Commando Squads: The standard special forces unit, well armed and capable of tearing through infantry.

Engineers/Assault Engineers Squad: Engineers Squads are squad of basic infantry armed with as well as napalm rocket launchers and demolition charges.

Command Squad: The command squad is essentially an infantry with radio equipment, although as infantry they are stealthier but also more vulnerable. Usually armed with an Carbine or Assault rifle and a machine gun.

Jeeps: Jeeps is an armed troop transport vehicle usually armored and is used by the Armored Units but can be used as Recon unit it's armed with a Heavy Machine gun or ATGM missiles. It maybe an armored vehicle but it's considered in the Infantry section.

Military Police Squad: Military Police Squads are rear echelon units to protect supply lines. Each squad has 12 divided into 6 members 2 rifleman, 3 sub machine, 1 radio operator.

* * *

 **So what do you think?**

 **Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1 - Counter Attack! Calm before the storm.

* * *

 **Rotciv557** **: Counter Attack coming right up!**

 **kiriakoen: That's to give a general look, I'm putting flashbacks on the important parts.**

 **edboy4926: No it's part of the story. Just beat it until near death.**

 **Thaqif: Big Boss and Venom Snake are dead. S** **uper soldiers, cybernetics, mecha and even ninja cyborgs? Nope to much, Walker Gears like D-Walkers, ummaned weapons, cybernetics and maybe a ninja cyborgs**

 **Ben56: Yes Raiden is going to make an appearance with Solid Snake.**

 **tl34lt12: Nope.**

* * *

Inspired by Victory or Sovngarde or Soldiers Without Sense and Para Bellum

Metal Gear mix with GATE and Rainbow Six Siege I will use the WiC and Wargame system.

I'm adding Crysis to the list

* * *

"To make the world a better place." Normal talking/Radio call

 _"To make the world a better place."_ Different Language

'To make the world a better place.' Thoughts

{To make the world a better place.} Radio chatter

 _{To make the world a better place.}_ News Report

 ** _"To make the world a better place."_** Special Region Language

 _ **"'To make the world a better place.'"** _ Special Region Language through Loudspeaker

 **"To make the world a better place."** Loudspeaker

* * *

 **"Si vis pacem, para bellum"/"If you want peace, prepare for war"**

 **\- Vegetius**

* * *

 **Flashback 2 Years Ago... Bering Sea**

Bullets are flying everywhere as US Marines, US Navy Sailors and Diamond Dog Soldiers continue to battle it out with the Haven Troopers. The Haven Troopers are quickly turning into a nuisances as the better equipped and better trained Diamond Dog Soldiers with help with the US Marines and US Navy Sailors. Leading them is William Pliskin or Young Snake, armed with an AM MRS-4 with a M320 Grenade Launcher and a EOTech sight, taking down Haven Troopers left and right with his men.

On a high point is Linda Pliskin with a M107CQ Barrett .50 Cal snipping Haven Troopers trying to attack Dr. Hal "Otacon" Emmerich and the bridge. The 12.7×99mm NATO round is killing the Haven Troopers in longer ranges than the Haven Trooper's DSR-1. Then one of the Haven Trooper manage to nicked her arm.

"Gah!" She yelped as she duck as more bullets struck the place where she was. Then Metal Gear Ray appeared and climb on to the Missouri causing many US Marines, US Navy Sailors and Diamond Dog Soldiers to retreat back.

Then suddenly across the deck at the Haven Troopers started losing their minds, screaming, crying, some assaulting others, some curled up into balls like frightened children, even Metal Gear RAY goes inert, turning into a rag doll that tips right off the ship.

Cheering started to be heard all over the fleet as everyone celebrated.

* * *

 **"We have no nation, no philosophy, no ideology. We go where we're needed, fighting not for country, not for government, but for ourselves. We need no reason to fight. We fight because we are needed. We will be the deterrent for those with no other recourse. We are soldiers without borders, our purpose defined by the era we live in."**

 **―Big Boss**

* * *

10 Hours ago... Counter Attack

The Fighting is fierce as the Japan Defense Force, US Marines and Diamond Dogs continue to fight through the urban center of Ginza on all sides, enemy infantry began to pour in from alleyways and side streets. The Romanlike soldiers are no match to the highly trained and skilled soldiers of the JDF, USMC and the Diamond Dogs. William is on a Stingray Light Tank with M16A3 with RAS rails installed, AN/PEQ-2 IR designator, RIS foregrip, Precision Reflex Industries (PRI) folding front and ARMS#40L rear sights, CQB flash hider, Trijicon 4x32 ACOG scope and Knights Armament Company (KAC) vertical foregrip, currently taking down any Romanlike soldiers trying to climb up.

The infantry and Marines on the tanks shoot at any Romanlike soldiers the tank couldn't fix its gun onto, the other tanks filled in any other gaps with their small arms. Like giants of old, the tanks marched on proud, ignorant of the enemy and for good reason, they are invincible to the enemies. Up above, Marine, Japanese and Diamond Dogs gunships give their own version of death from above, raining cannon fire onto the defenseless enemy and dragons. By the infantry and Marines had caught up began to move up next to the tanks, covering the tanks' blind sides they worked as a cohesive unit.

For hours they fight for city block after city block, they kept fighting, until finally they turned into the intersection where the gate was located. This is also near the enemy's staging ground, and they clearly weren't expecting to see iron behemoths and a horde of angry foot soldiers with them. From the moment the first tank entered the intersection to the moment the last tank had followed in behind, there was nonstop fighting. The tanks stayed in position as the Marines and infantry closed the gap and beat any enemy soldiers they caught to a bloody pulp or hosed them down with rifle fire in the center of this is William using CQC, his FN FNP.45 and M16A3 to take down any soldiers.

This wasn't their home, but they certainly fought like it was. That what the Japanese saw. UN Soldiers and US Marines fighting like their fighting for their home and country. From all sides more US Marines and JGDF Soldiers filled into the melee. The staging ground is filled with chaos as the Japan Defense Force, US Marines and Diamond Dogs continue to fight towards the enemy camp.

For the leader chaos filled his camp at the gate as men are pushing each other, desperately trying to flee back to Alnus rather than being mercilessly slaughtered in this world, with discipline collapsing, the surgeons and their aides were unable to do anything to evacuate the wounded and resigned themselves to carry on with their duty instead of abandoning their fellow men. Then the fighting lulled as the final as any enemy infantry who didn't run or surrendered, were gunned down by the Marines and infantry.

Then William saw it a group of enemy horsemen clad in elegant battle armour bearing a standard being led by a leader with a red plumed ornate helm, trying to regain discipline. With that he took aim and take down the leader, causing the fighting to lulled down, with the leader dead and discipline gone many decided to surrender or run away.

"All units, be advised, we have found the enemy base camp and are prepare to enter proceed with caution." William radioed to all units in the area using his iDroid.

{Roger that.} A Unanimous reply came.

The Japan Defense Force, Marines and Diamond Dogs entered the camp cautiously as they take in the scene. As they entered the camp, the bodies of the wounded, dying and dead laid on the street while their agony filled the the Marines and soldiers ears. They could see the rest of the Marines or JDF cautiously walking through the camp as well. As the Marines and soldiers walked towards the strange gate, they could see tents with stretchers and wounded men waiting around it as well as women and children staring in horror at the scene unfurling before their eyes. More men emerged from the tents, some wearing aprons and carrying what seemed to be very primitive surgical tools. The men were clearly terrified as some fell to their knees, seemingly to beg for mercy in an unknown language. The weeping women held their children close them with some having some of the legionnaires standing between them and the Marines and soldiers that just entered the camp.

Everyone were looking at the scene with pity and their eyes, not knowing what to do, as they were surprised at the amount of women and children inside the camp. The enemy were too horrified at the might of modern firepower to react, they could understand why some of the remaining enemy legionnaires placing themselves between the women and children, they brought their family here. It was also shocked him to see various people in chains. More shockingly was how some of those enchained were part human, part animal. Some lay dead and they looked as if they tried to fight and escape but failed. They were petrified, fearing what fate the soldiers of this world would offer them. For William, it was something he saw at Africa where Liquid's PMC was causing more chaos then good.

"Slaves... goddamn slaves." A Diamond Dog muttered as they take in the scene.

"Get them out of here." William radioed in. "Get them all out of here."

After nearly an entire day of fighting, it was finally over for the allied forces, reinforcement continue to flow in. The American, Japanese and Diamond Dogs troops had finally locked down the mysterious gate and the area around it. In front of the Gate formidable defensive coil had been erected around it with barbed wire and sandbags positions filled with fortified troops and armored vehicles, their weapons all aimed at the entrance ready to strike down anything coming from the other side. In the skies had been secured by the might of modern jet aircraft. At the forefront of this ring is William who is watching the Gate with curiosity.

The wounded, medical personnel, women and children are evacuated after the legionnaires surrendered or subdued. Medical aid from the allied forces began to be distributed among the wounded and prisoners rounded up. It had been a long bloody battle, but there were still rules of war, like fair treatment of enemy forces was still the way the civilized world did business.

After some time, the ceasefire was called and the allies began to stand down. Sighs of relief echoed from all the men and women who fought that day. Officers yelled at their troops and the process of post combat actions began to take place. There was a lot of cleaning up to do.

Suddenly, loud cheering could be heard and a large group of civilians both Japanese and foreign appeared from all over the streets. They are coming to thank the heroes that had saved Tokyo and were throwing bouquets of flowers and various items to the soldiers guarding the gate. Reporters were filming and taking photos of the scene as someone had brought up American and Japanese flags to the soldiers that fought hard nearly an entire day long.

The troops knew what to do as a USMC M1A1 Abrams, a Japanese Type 10 and a Diamond Dog Stingray Light Tank drove in front of the Gate with the infantry gathering in front of them. William got on the tank with a UN Flag and a Diamond Dog Flag, and with a triumphant pose, they hoisted their respective flags above the tank, waving them in the air in victory.

As news reporters and other media sources were brought in they captured the iconic image of flags joined together.

* * *

 **"The world calls for wet-work, and we answer! No greater good. No just cause!"**

 **— Kazuhira Miller**

* * *

Two Days Later...

The Gate and the area around it is transformed into a formidable defensive area. The US Army was immediately alerted and deployed the 1st Battalion, 24th Infantry Regiment and the 1st Battalion, 506th Infantry Regiment of the 101st Airborne, the US Marines quickly moved the entire 3rd Marine Division, the JDF immediately sent an entire Division and the Diamond Dogs decided to go overkill.

The UN Called the GATE an International Emergency and the area behind the gate will be under the jurisdiction of the United Nations therefore no country or person can claim any territory in the special realm.

The Diamond Dogs sent in the 25th and 88th Combat Divisions.

The 25th Combat Division is an Armored Combat Division mostly equipped with M60-2000 Main Battle Tanks, M84A Magloaders, STOUT IFV-FS, M8 Armored Gun Systems, STOUT IFV-FS, STOUT IFV-SC, TPz Fuchs 2, Barracuda APCs, Pindad Komodos, Humvees, GAZ Tigrs, Plasan Sand Cat, ZHUK RS-Z0s, Flakpanzer Gepards, M163 VADS, M1129 Mortar Carrier, M109A4 Howitzers and various trucks.

The 88th Combat Division is a Infantry Combat Division mostly equipped with the STOUT IFV-FS, M1126 ICV Stryker APC, TPz Fuchs 2, Barracuda APCs, Pindad Komodos, Humvees, GAZ Tigrs, Plasan Sand Cats, Various light artilery units, Various Helicopters, various trucks and MRAPs. They are modeled after the Vozdushno-Desantnye Voyska or Russian Airborne Troops and the US Airborne Forces, fully equipped, highly mobile and self sufficient they are now the fore front on Airborne Tactics.

People in Tokyo could see the massive military presence as the Ginza District is nearly turned into a Combat Zone. A nearby Park was turned into a FOB as many of these Combat Units are stationed at Camp Fuji for the duration of the preparation. The massive Forward Operating Base is build using Hesco bastion, Bremer wall, concrete Jersey barrier, Cable barrier replacing Barbed wire, gates, watchtowers and bunkers. While the GATE is covered in a concrete dome and surrounded with Bremer wall, gate and Concertina wire with a long Standoff distance and a Kill zone encase they pass the first defense line.

The British was first to arrived they sent the 2nd Battalion, Royal Gurkha Rifles and the 40 Commando, Royal Marines from Brunei. The US arrived next with the 1st Battalion, 506th Infantry Regiment of the 101st Airborne who arrived by air. For the Diamond Dogs they are waiting for the New UN Coalition to arrived, but they'll be the first to enter the scene.

Security Officers became Security Enforcer or Security Operators, wearing Navy Blue BDUs with Jungle Boots and Kevlar Vests with a MOLLE Vest, PASGT Helmets with Bulletproof Riot Visors, Eagle Industries War Belt, Safariland 6004 and various pouches. They are now armed with G36Cs, MP5A2s, Remington 870 or Mossberg 590A1s, ARWEN 37 and CZ 75 BD POLICEs. Most of them are patrolling the area with the Kidōtai Anti-firearms squads or JDF MPs to secure he area.

A Joint JADF and USAF Fighter units are tasked to hunt down any dragon stragglers in the Japanese countryside. For many it's a near logistical and security nightmare as the dragons threaten the safety of the people living in the countryside. Hunter Teams keep going around trying to find the dragons, luckily some of those are the smaller and rather tame ones that was found, the rest are still all over the countryside.

It's now a normal sight to see newly trained Diamond Dogs soldiers armed with M16A2 Assault Rifles or T65K2 Assault Rifles standing guard with US Marines and JGDF Soldiers at the gate, as the veterans or those who finished MOS are armed with more personal weapons slightly more NATO oriented. The T65K2 Assault Rifles looked like M16A2 Assault Rifles except for the Handguard which is from the M16A1, the only difference is the fire selector, looking like the M16A3.

In fact the biggest concentration of troops are the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department's elite Kidōtai troops and Diamond Dogs Security Enforcer in full Riot Gear on standby near the gate, they are supported by Anti Riot Vehicles both from the Kidōtai and Diamond Dogs. They are in the area to prevent another attack from the GATE, but their secondary role is Riot Control and Security, to prevent Protesters from getting near the Gate incase another attack came.

In fact most said Ginza has turned into a new Military Base with all the Military Activities that the people now see everyday.

* * *

 **"We are now need more than before. The UN needs soldiers for peacekeeping ops and we answer."**

 **\- William Pliskin/Young Snake**

* * *

In the massive Forward Operating Base, life continues as normal for many soldiers, William is now wearing an Olive Drab BDU and Integrated Individual Fighting System over his Kevlar Vest. US Marines, JGDF Personnel and Diamond Dog Soldiers either train or socialized as the UN discussed the incident. Officially it's Japan problem, unofficially they attack the UN so it's the UN problem.

Around him are US Marines, JGDF Troopers and Royal Marines, the 101st Airborne are still setting up shop and the 25th and 88th Combat Division are still en-route from their Pacific and Indian Ocean Base.

Some are doing PT, some are socializing, others are working. The place is quite busy as the JGDF is being prepared to go in to combat by the Diamond Dogs, Royal Marines, US Army and US Marines. At the Motor pool everyone is putting a catalog on what vehicles that will go first into the GATE. But not many people know that there's already a group working in the Special Region.

* * *

They push.

We push.

Every once in a while, we push hard enough that the light breaks through the clouds, so the world beyond the war glimmers... Just out of reach.

The War is the world.

And the World is the war.

But behind every gunsight, is a human being.

 _We_ are those people.

We are the Jaded. We are the Naive.

We are the Honorable, and the Criminal.

We are the bound for Legend, and the Lost to History.

We are the Knights of the Sky, the Ghosts in the Desert, and the Rats in the mud.

These are _our_ stories.

* * *

 **Special Region...**

Men and women of the USMC Force Recon, SAS, Diamond Dog Sneaking Squad, and the JGDF SFG are working around the clock in the Special Region. They are doing recon in the area around the GATE as they continue to draw maps and collect soil samples. As they continue to draw maps and collect soil samples some watch the enemy encampment.

"Watchdog 2-5 to Watchdog Actual, enemy is still spoke." One of the USMC Force Recon sniper reported as he and his spotter watch the enemy encampment.

"We got them spoke." His spotter commented as he watch the enemy huddling around the fire shivering either in fear or due to the cold weather.

"Yeah, thanks to those Diamond Dogs." His sniper replied.

* * *

Unknown to anyone a single UTH-66 Blackfoot arrived at Yokota Air Base and in it is a angry mother...

* * *

 **Diamond Dog Codex.**

 **Japan Defense Force:**

 **The Japan Defense Force is the reorganized Japan Self-** **Defense Force during the rise of the PMC and the Big Shell incident. After the Big Shell incident the Chinese started to unveil Metal Gears to threaten Japan that force the reorganized Japan Self-Defense Force to counter the threat.**

 **(=-=)**

 **Diamond Dog Unifroms:**

Infantry: Standard Troops/Soliders: On duty they wear BDUs/ACUs with various gears.

 **Body Armor:**

1\. Assault: Mk 4 Osprey body armour Vest

2\. Engineer: Tactical Plate Carrier Vest

3\. Recon: Tactical Plate Carrier Vest

4\. Support: Tactical Plate Carrier Vest

5\. Medic: Mk 4 Osprey body armour Vest

6\. Anti-Tank: Tactical Plate Carrier Vest

7\. Sniper: CIRAS Vest

8\. Marines: On duty they wear s in All Terrain Tiger Stripe camouflage with Mk 4 Osprey body armour Vest or Tactical Plate Carrier Vest over their Kevlar Vests.

 **Diamond Dog Research and Developments:**

The V-77-Troop Carrier Pelican is under development.

{Base on D79-TC Pelican}

* * *

 **So what do you think?**

 **Please read and review!**


End file.
